Jeremy Phantom
by NeverLander852
Summary: After a fight with Sam, Danny wishes that her dad had ghost powers like him, and when Desiree overhears his wish, Jeremy Manson's life takes a turn... for disaster! Now it's up to Danny to help him through his problems! I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Danny's Wish

**[I do not own Danny Phantom]**

Danny Phantom walked down the streets of Amity Park. And he was feeling... mad. It wasn't cos he'd got detention from Mr Lancer, nor had he got stuffed into his locker by Dash Baxter, Casper High's football jock. He was mad over not being appreciated. But from whom? You'll see...

Sam Manson, Amity Park's goth girl, saw how unhappy Danny was. "Are you alright Danny?" Sam asked. "NO!" Danny shouted. "Why?" asked Sam.

"I'll tell you why! Your dad was being attacked by Klemper yesterday! And when I managed to save his butt, he just scowled at me and walked off! It's like he never likes my family!"

"I know, Danny!" Sam sighed, beginning to lose patience. "He's just trying to protect us. He's just getting used to a ghost boy like you."

"I know!" Danny snapped. "But he should know how hard it is to be a half ghost!" "Excuse me?" Sam said angrily. "When I got my ghost powers, I had some loss of control on them, resulting in one or 2 detentions from Lancer, or groundings from my parents, you know that sort of thing. Anyway, your parents don't even like mine, and I'm not surprised."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Three words: They're ghost hunters. They could be a little more normal, but it's no surprise your parents hate my parents."

"No kidding!" Sam sighed. "One time, Dad almost got grounded by Grandma for even getting in the way of your parents, but when Mom stood up and said he was only trying to save me from being attacked by Technus, Grandma punished Mom instead of Dad! He couldn't believe why his wife was grounded and not him!"

"Yes." Danny sighed, calming down. But he was still miffed about not being thanked by Sam's dad. "But do you know what I think?" "What?" asked Sam. "I just **wish** your dad had ghost powers, so he could see just how difficult it is to be half-ghost!" As Danny and Sam walked to their respective homes, Danny's ghost sense went off, and he felt a cold draft on his shoulder. He shrugged, and went off to his home.

Unbeknownst to him, Desiree, the ghostly genie, heard Danny's wish, and her hands glowed in pink energy.

_"So you've wished it, so it shall be..."_


	2. Jeremy Manson's MidLife Crisis

**[I do not own Danny Phantom]**

The next day, a digital alarm clock reading 8:00am buzzed, and Jeremy Manson slowly reached out and switched it off.

He slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes groggily. His wife Pamela was still asleep. He put his feet on the floor and stood up, but he only took at least one step, before he suddenly tripped over and landed with a smack on the floor. But it wasn't technically tripped; his foot had somehow gone _through_ the floor. _'Maybe I stepped on a hole in the floorboard...'_ Jeremy mused.

The resulting smack from when he'd tripped had woke Pamela up. She removed her eyemask to see her husband lying face down on the floor. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Uhhh... yes. Never better!" Jeremy said, feeling embarrassed.

After Jeremy had a shower _[which went bad due to the soap slipping out of his hands more often than usual]_ and got dressed _[which took nearly half an hour due to not being able to grasp his clothes for some reason]_ he slowly, but surely, headed downstairs for breakfast, hoping he wouldn't '**trip**' and fall down the stairs. After he got down, he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Also, at this time, Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton's father and ghost hunter, was checking the Fenton Profiler, a device that gives readings for ghosts within 30 feet. But then, it bleeped loudly. And to Jack's surprise, he saw a new ghost on it - a ghost that looked almost like Jeremy Manson! And apparently, he was a 4.4 (Look blank and shrug]. Jack was surprised. He never knew the Fenton Profiler gave **HUMANS** readings too. "Maybe I didn't get all the bugs out yet." he said.

* * *

Back at the Manson's house, Jeremy got out a bowl of oatmeal and sat down at the table. He just raised his spoon to his mouth, and noticed that his daughter and wife weren't taking any notice of him. Sam however noticed that her dad's spoon was floating in mid air. It creeped her out, and Jeremy instantly re-appeared. She was relieved.

Jeremy shook off what had just happened, and instantly went back to eating his oatmeal. He was about to have one last spoonful when the spoon never reached his mouth; it went _through_ his hand and fell into the empty, oatmeal-stained bowl with a clatter. Sighing in disgust, Jeremy put the bowl in the sink, and as he sat back down at the table, he shivered, and rubbed his hands to keep warm. _'Oh boy!' _he thought,_ 'is it me, or is it about 10 below in here?'_ Pamela felt his forehead, and groaned. "Wow. you're really cold, aren't you?" she said. "I think you need to lie down and warm up."

Jeremy sighed, and walked upstairs, but then, he suddenly _'tripped'_ halfway up. He helped himself up, and headed upstairs, and Pamela followed soon after. Once in his bedroom, he watched as Pamela shut the curtains, and left, saying she'd brew a drink for him.

As soon as she'd left, Jeremy sat down on the bed, and began to think about what was going on. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'maybe I'm a ghost.'_ But he knew he couldn't really be one. He'd know if he'd died, for his family would be mourning over the loss of his life. He checked his pulse. It was functional. He didn't know why he was somehow acting like a ghost.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud thump. He heard the noise and looked. He saw that his shoes and socks had somehow _fell off _his feet. Believing it to be a figment of his imagination, he went to his wife's makeup table and stared in the mirror to check himself. He looked fine, but then, a rustle noise caught his attention - it was his pants falling off. And as if to add insult to injury, his shirt and sweater fell off, leaving Jeremy in only his underpants.

Suddenly, Pamela knocked on the bedroom door. In fear, Jeremy slipped right under the covers just as Pamela came in with a mug of tea. She put it on his bedside table, and slowly, but cautiously, left the room.

Once she was gone, Jeremy looked, and gasped. His body had completely disappeared, leaving his head, neck and undies floating in mid air. In shock, he concentrated, and the rest of his body came into view. In fear, Jeremy sat on the bed, trapped in his own thoughts. _'Maybe I really am a ghost.'_ He thought as he curled up into the fetal position, and rocked back and forth, stopping every few seconds to wriggle his toes and drink the mug of tea his wife had brought up for him.

_'Just calm down, Jeremy.'_ he said to himself. _'You're not a ghost. You're imagining things. Just do what your mom told you to do when you're frightened: lie down and pretend to play dead.'_ Jeremy lay down flat on the bed, arms by his sides and feet together, and shut his eyes. Jeremy felt relaxed, and so much calmer. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed the ceiling of the bedroom was very close to him, about an inch above him.

Jeremy went pale. _'Bring me down!'_ he whispered quietly over and over, as he concentrated on touching the bed. Once his toes touched the soft matress, Jeremy sat down in shock, and then he fainted. And as his head fell against the pillow, it struck him hard as a bullet.

Jeremy Manson was a **ghost**!


	3. A Visit From Danny Phantom

**[I do not own Danny Phantom]**

That night, Jeremy Manson sat, still in his undies, in dumb shock, on his bed, whilst wriggling his toes. He was beyond frightened, and for a good reason. His thoughts were slowly merging together, and twisting his mind to insanity.

Jeremy thought about his family. He really did care for his daughter Sam, and he loved his wife Pamela, but how would they react to knowing he was a ghost? Not favorably, that was for sure. Sam would be frightened, and his wife would probably divorce him. He shuddered at the thought.

Then, he thought of the Fenton Family, his family's rivals. How his family hated them, and how they hated his family. But then, he realized that Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were ghost hunters, and **he** was a ghost. How would they react? The answer: they would hate him even more, and he'd be forced to leave town and be hunted for research, and/or possibly turned over to the Guys In White for experimental torture. All he knew is that to Danny's parents and the Guys In White, Jeremy Manson would no longer be Jeremy Manson; he would be an evil, ecto-blooded monster.

The word '_evil_' suddenly entered his mind. Some ghosts appeared to be evil, and since Jeremy was a ghost, maybe it meant _**HE**_ was evil. He was scared. He imagined himself as an evil ghostly demon, terroizing Amity Park, and ruling the Earth and the Ghost Zone. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'I AM evil!'_ Jeremy pulled one knee close to his chest, and hugged it tight, trying to be brave like a kid after falling down, as tears welled up in his eyes, upset over believing he was evil.

Jeremy sighed, and changed into his pajamas, praying they wouldn't fall off his body. He decided he shouldn't tell anyone... yet. He knew he'd be dead meat if anyone found out about his powers.

Pamela came up for bed, just as Jeremy got up and walked out. He stated he just wanted to be alone. The minute Pamela turned back, Jeremy had gone, like he'd disappeared. Pamela shrugged. _'Maybe he'll talk when he's ready.'_ she thought.

* * *

Jeremy walked into his office. He had been invisible to avoid his wife, and he felt bad about that, but he had to sort his problem out alone. He sat at his desk, sighed, and then dropped down onto the desk, and buried his head in his hands. He was depressed.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. When he looked up he saw Danny Phantom's face, making him scared. But Danny seemed sympathetic. "It's all right. You're new to this. You just need time to learn how to control your powers." Jeremy decided to trust Danny, and watched as Danny grabbed his hand, and flew him right out of his office, and onto the roof of a nearby building. "Are you Jeremy Manson?"

"Used to be. Now I'm a monster, a monster who should be contained in the Ghost Zone for the rest of his life." he said, curling into the fetal position again. Danny put a hand on his shoulder, and sat next to him.

"Don't be upset." he said. "It gives people like you fear the first time. They fear they could turn evil at any second. But not every ghost is evil, you know."

"Maybe." Jeremy sighed. "I can't remember ever dying, and I don't know if I'm a ghost or not. If my family, incuding my daughter Sam, find out, I'm dead meat. And if I am, Fenton's parents will hunt me down, and use me for their experiments. Or they could turn me over to the Guys In White for research!"

Danny stood up. "Calm down, Jeremy. It won't harm them, if you stay undercover. But sometimes, there are rumours of half-ghost hybrids. Maybe you are one."

"Huh?" Jeremy said, confused. "Take a look. You are different now than you were before."

Jeremy looked, and saw that his dark blue pajamas had turned into a jumpsuit like Danny's, except it was grey, and had green tattoos on the legs and arms, and he wore yellow gloves and boots. Jeremy stared at his reflection in a nearby solar panel, and saw a few more changes to his body. His skin was now a powder blue, and his yellow hair had turned jet black, just like his daughter's, but the pale stripes were yellow. His eyes were now red, and had lost their pupils. He felt his ears and noticed they had elongated, and became pointy.

Jeremy smiled, feeling his costume, pointed ears, and running a hand through his jet black hair. Danny was right. If he kept his powers and identity secret, he'd be safe... for now. "Right, now, to go home." Danny said. "Maybe we could talk again... Jeremy Phantom." Jeremy smiled. He liked the sound of 'Jeremy Phantom'.

He slowly, but surely, hovered above the roof, then flew right back to his house, and into his room, where Pamela was, still asleep. The minute Jeremy touched the floor, he concentrated, and his jumpsuit turned back into the dark blue pajamas he'd been wearing. Also, his skin, eye, and hair colors reverted to normal, and his eyes regained their pupils. He slipped into the bed, and fell asleep instantly, as Danny Phantom watched.

Danny smiled. His work here was done. And he flew back home.


End file.
